The other side of Molly
by littlechick2013
Summary: Ok has anyone ever seen the movie Mama mia, and harry potter would notice, that Mrs. Weasly was one of the actress in Mama mia. see how her kids and harry react to it. Pleas for the love of everything. LEAVE REVEIWS!


_**Wanted to make this for the hell of it.**_

Down at 12 Grimuald place~

"Just because you can use magic now, does not mean you get to wave your wand for everything!" Mrs. Weasly yelled at her troublesome twin sons.

Harry had to smirk at the humor of the family. Probably nothing could surprise him with this lovely family.

After the so called meeting, all the kids were going to their listed rooms. Though Hermione grabbed Harry and Ron by their collars, who both grabbed Fred and George, because they almost lost balance. While the one of the twins grabbed Ginny.

Using all her strength, Hermione was able to drag every one into Harry and Ron's room.

"Bloody hell Hermione! What was that for?" Ron asked.

"Language Ronald! Well I have some interesting things I want to show you. I never realized it, but Ron I think I've seen your mom somewhere before I even knew about Magic."

"Uh Granger, Not saying we don't care, but we don't care. Mom doesn't always stay home." Spoke Fred.

"So of course you could have saw her anywhere," Spoke George.

"I did not see your mom in public. I think I saw her play in a movie." Hermione replied.

The weasly children didn't know what she meant, cause of their wizard upbringing. Though Harry growing up in the muggle knew what she meant, and his face showed nothing but shock.

"Are you sure Hermione? I mean come on its Mrs. Weasly." He asked.

"I'm sure Harry. I was surprised as much as you were. She may have looked different, but with magic to change her hair. It's possible."

"Whoa! Wait a minute. You guys realize we have no idea what you're talking about." Ginny added in.

"A movie is like your moving picture, but for a long period of time telling a story. Though it is on the telly." Harry tried to explain.

"Here I'll show you." Hermione beamed.

"Hate to remind you Hermione, but muggle technology doesn't work here because of the magic." Fred said.

"Oh, I know that. Though you guys remember how I go on trips, with my parents. This summer I went to Japan, and they have technology that is powered by magic. So I got a portable DVD player."

"That's brilliant Mione." Ron grinned.

Hermione got her stuff from the other room, and settled up the movie.

"Mione I forgot to ask, but what movie did you see her in?" Harry asked.

"Oh it's called Mama Mia."

As everyone settled, Hermione made her way to the main menu of the list. Instead of playing the movie all the way she wanted to get to the songs.

"First I'm going to show you the song 'Dancing queen' that they played.

There in the scene, was a blonde women who was garbed in costume in a bad mood.

"_I grew up." She grumbled._

The scene turned, to two women laughing. One was a women who looked pristine and was wearing a light colored tight dress.

The other was a short women with glasses and short brown, almost spiked hair. Wearing tan Capri pants, and a light blue short sleeved button up shirt.

Only closer inspection. You can see that Hermione was right. Or Mrs. Weasly had a twin sister somewhere.

"_Well grow back down again" The women in the dress said._

"_Screw them all baby take a joke!" Both women yelled._

_(Cue Music and dancing.)_

"_You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life  
>See that girl, watch that scene, digging the Dancing Queen<em>_." Both women sang while shaking their hips._

Everyone except for Hermione, had their mouths hanging open. This is not how their mother acts. Was the weasly kids' thoughts. While Harry thoughts were somewhere in between shock and humor.

They all watched the rest of the song in nothing but shock. When it did end Hermione, didn't give them a chance to question, because she put a different song on.

This time it was all three women, wearing very tight outfits, and the highest heels they have ever seen.

_Super trouper beams are gonna blind me  
>But I won't feel blue like I always do<br>'Cause somewhere in the crowd there's you._

(Cue music again)

There they were watching their mother dancing in the most bizarre outfit, not to mention an outfit she would frown upon. Though they did notice that a few bits and pieces, that their mother had her clumsy moments.

At the end of it. They wanted to start an up roar, but Hermione beat them to it.

This time. Mrs. Weasly was starting the song.

_If you change your mind, I'm the first in line  
>Honey I'm still free, take a chance on me<br>If you need me, let me know, gonna be around  
>If you've got no place to go when you're feeling down!<em>

"_Speech!" She yelled._

_Grabbing a wine glass and tapping it to the beat, while everyone else joined in. She made her way to the table and stepped on the table and threw her glass to gods knows where._

"What? No way." Harry whispered to himself.

_If you're all alone when the pretty birds have flown  
>Honey I'm still free, take a chance on me<br>Gonna do my very best and it ain't no lie  
>If you put me to the <em>_test__, if you let me try_

Take a chance on me  
><span>Take a chance on me<span>

_As she started walking slash dancing to the end of the table in a somewhat provocative way. The twins didn't know weather or not to look away or keep watching. Though seeing their mother jump into another mans arm, all made them jump._

_We can go dancing, She sang, while the man answered back._

_we can go walkin'_

_As long as we're together. .__Listen__ to some __music__, She countered _

_maybe just talkin'  he tried to get away.  
><span>You'd get to know me better"<span> She smiled._

_Then a man came in to the song and grabbed another mans hand into a dance._

_'Cause you know I've got, so much that I wanna do  
>When I dream I'm alone with you, it's magic<em>

"Well at least they commented about magic." Hermione whispered to Harry. Who in turn had to muffle his laughter.

_You want me to leave it there__,__afraid__of a love affair  
>But I think you know that I want you so<em>

_This time it was with the man on top of the roof drawling away from , while her following behind._

_If you're all alone when the pretty birds have flown  
><span>Honey I'm still free,<span> _

_Then Mrs. Weasly slipped and rolled toward the end of the roof. While still hanging on she continued singing._

_take a chance on me__  
>This time the man started singing.<em>

_Gonna do my very best and it ain't no lie  
><span>If you put me to the test,<span> _

_He ran to the bottom of the house and caught her as she fell. Then both sang the last line._

_if you let me try_

_Then to end it between the two. They kissed each other._

That was the waking spell for everyone, because no one could expect Mrs. Weasly to do that.

When that kissed happened, many things followed.

Both Fred and George, both screamed out. "Mommy!" Holding each other with tears in their eyes.

"OH FUCKIN MERLIN!" Harry screamed.

"Oh my god!" Ginny screeched.

Ron Fainted.

Hermione. Well Hermione couldn't help it, but she was laughing.

Molly came rushing to the door as any mother would if she heard her children were in distress.

"Children! What's wrong? Are you all right?" She panted.

They all, except for Ron (cause he was knocked out) and Hermione. Looked at her with horror filled eyes.

Molly Didn't know what was wrong, until she saw a small rectangle box. That had the title. 'Mama mia'.

"Oh…. Well children there is… well a reasonable explanation for this." She sweated.

"We're listening. We got aaaaaallllllllll night to hear this." Harry smiled, after getting over the scare factor. Now he was just bloody enjoying this.

The only response that got out from molly was. "Bloody hell."

**Ok people that story has been in my head for eons! So if you want another part to this story please reviews. I just need to know.**


End file.
